


Crime and Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Emma (2020), Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank Churchill is hot but is also a bit of a dick. Emma and Jane Fairfax decide to mete out some punishment for his bad behaviour.
Relationships: Frank Churchill/Emma Woodhouse, Frank Churchill/Jane Fairfax
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Crime and Punishment

Emma and Miss Jane Fairfax sat side by side, sipping tea, on the settee in the Hartfield sitting room. It had been only a few days since Frank Churchill and Jane had announced their engagement and yet much of the tension between the two ladies had dissipated since that event. It was much simpler than Emma had expected – she made her apologies and Jane had accepted them. The two women had enjoyed multiple visits in each other’s company in the last few days, and they had discussed the upcoming wedding. Emma was still angry at Frank for everything that had passed in the last few months, and so, it seemed, was Jane. Frank had behaved abominably, they agreed, but such was his charming temperament, that he was bound to be forgiven by everyone sooner than he should. Of course, Jane still loved him and wanted to marry him, but she confided in Emma that she was finding it difficult to forget all the grief he had caused. As it happened, that day Mr Churchill was invited to join them for tea, with Emma acting as chaperone for the betrothed couple. But the ladies had something else in store for Frank Churchill.

And there he appeared, only a quarter of an hour late, and looking as dashing as ever, his tall frame casting a striking silhouette as he leaned against the doorway.

“Good afternoon, Mr Churchill.”

“Miss Woodhouse. Miss Fairfax,” he replied, bowing deeply to the two ladies. Jane could only beam in response. Emma sighed; as upset as Jane might be with Frank for his antics, she was still clearly besotted.

“Do have a seat.” Emma gestured to the chair across from herself and Jane, and poured Frank a cup of tea.

He did as she asked, sitting down, and gave Jane a wink as he sipped his tea. He really was impossibly good looking, even more the dangerous in combination with his boyish charm. But having been on the receiving end of the consequences, Emma knew better. Though, she mused, he wasn’t exactly _bad_ so much as… impulsive, spoiled and perhaps in some ways a little too like herself for comfort. She turned to him. “Mr Churchill, I’m very happy to have you here today.”

“I am absolutely in your debt. It is very kind of you to act as chaperone for me and my beloved.” His voice was pleasantly deep, and low, like the purring of a great cat. A glint of green twinkled in his eye. It was quite unfair, Emma thought, that he seemed unreasonably blessed in somehow always having the light hit him at the most flattering angle. He might be vain, but with those cheekbones, it not without reason.

“I am very happy to assist, Mr Churchill, “ she replied sweetly. “I have asked that the servants not disturb us in this wing of the house. And my father is away on a visit this afternoon.”

“Thank you, Miss Woodhouse, for taking such pains, but surely that is not necessary.”

She shrugged daintily. “Perhaps not for a usual visit, but there is something of importance that needs to be discussed.”

Frank arched an eyebrow, and Jane went pink, but Emma continued. “Mr Churchill, knowing now of your engagement to Miss Fairfax, your behaviour over these last few months has been—“

He cut her off in haste. “You are quite right, Miss Woodhouse. Very right. I behaved incredibly poorly, and for that I am sorry.”

This was Jane’s cue to speak up. “Frank, for what exactly do you apologise? I must know that you understand the pain you have caused.”

Frank was now looking slightly uncomfortable; he was clearly not used to being questioned in this manner. “I should not have waited for so long to announce our engagement… but I had no idea that you should think of becoming a governess. Really! And with my aunt in such poor health at the time…” he petered off as he saw Jane’s deepening frown, but it was now Emma’s turn to speak.

“Is that all, Mr Churchill? Is there nothing else you are sorry for?”

Frank frowned slightly, as if trying to search for an answer that Emma wanted to hear. “Well perhaps I should have told you that I was not so free and unattached as I might have appeared. But really… I couldn’t! I couldn’t tell anyone about myself and Miss Fairfax’s engagement. It had to be a secret. So, I do hope you see I’m not completely to blame.” He finished with such a dazzling smile that Emma had to catch herself before falling for his charms…again. She was most annoyed with herself, and with him. He hadn’t learnt at all.

She drew herself together. “Mr Churchill, I think Jane has something to say to you.”

Jane nodded to Emma. “Thank you, Miss Woodhouse. Mr Churchill, I don’t know if you are quite as sorry as you should be.” Her voice was faltering, but determined. He opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand to silence him as she continued. “I think… and I have been speaking to Miss Woodhouse, and we both agree… that you should be punished for your misdeeds. We mean to punish you today, in order for you to atone for your sins.”

He frowned in confusion “Surely not.”

“We are deadly serious, sir,” replied Emma, placidly.

He let out a chuckle. “Then, I am at your service, ladies. Punish me as you will.” He raised his hands, palms up, as if to offer himself up as a sacrifice.

Emma could tell that he was not taking the situation seriously, but that was no surprise – Frank had always hated to be serious --both his gift and his curse. She nodded to Jane, who went to retrieve a long piece of rope from behind the settee. Frank raised an eyebrow, but a cocky grin remained on his face.

Jane stood behind him, and firmly tied his hands behind his back behind the chair. He was, thought Emma, completely at ease, having no fear of two well-bred young ladies. That was his mistake. To be well-mannered and dangerous were not mutually exclusive qualities.

Jane was thorough, and once his hands were firmly tied, she looped the rope through the slats of the chair, and then around his torso. “Are you ladies going to beat me black and blue?” he asked, teasingly, as Jane moved down to his ankles to secure them to the chair legs. “If so, I believe you have tied me the wrong way ‘round.” He was completely relaxed, as if he hadn’t a care in the world.

Emma was getting tired of his attitude. “No, Mr Churchill, we have another plan in store for you.”

Jane, after checking her ropework, came around the chair and perched on his lap. His eyes widened, and a surprised, but pleased, smile replaced his insolent smirk. She gave him a long and passionate kiss, sliding her hand down his chest and curling it around his waist. Still looking pleased, but somewhat more bewildered he asked --“Darling, is this supposed to be punishment? I do believe I’m being rewarded instead.”

Jane shook her head, a sly smile playing on her lips. “ No, Frank, you are to be punished, but perhaps not in the way you think.”

She loosened his cravat, to allow him to breath more freely and then ran a hand around to the nape of his neck to run her fingers through the hair at the back of his head. He gave a rumble of appreciation as she lightly traced kisses along his jawline, stopping to nip at his ear. She drew back and slowly slid off his lap and settled on the footstool next to him and turned to exchange pointed looks with Emma.

“Now, ladies, what are your plans?” Frank asked, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed uncomfortably.

“You are not allowed to ask questions now, Mr Churchill,” answered Emma, idly. She couldn’t deny that despite her cool exterior, the sight of him sitting there, tied up and defenseless, gave her a thrill. She looked over to Jane, who slowly ran a gloved hand over each of Mr Churchill’s muscled thighs, which tensed up under her touch.

Mr Churchill gave a nervous chuckle as she reached his crotch, but he was unable to do anything to prevent her movement. She gently rubbed his bulge, and he gave a sharp intake of breath, his eyes wide. It seemed he was, for once, speechless. Emma hardly needed to wonder at Frank’s surprise; it was clear that this side of Jane was unknown to him --she might seem meek and mild, but there was a tigress within. Soon, due to Jane’s attention, Frank was quite erect and straining against his trousers. Emma widened her eyes in mock surprise.“Why, Mr Churchill, I’m quite concerned that your trouser are in danger of splitting. Jane, I dare say, you should help the poor man, since his hands are otherwise occupied.”

He coloured, clearly humiliated, but Jane smiled sweetly, and slowly reached for the buttons on his trousers. He looked down, transfixed, unable to stop her. Jane struggled with the buttons, unsurprisingly, as there was so little room in the fabric to work with now, but she did finally manage to free him from his fabric prison. Both the women gasped as his cock stand proud. “Goodness gracious! It’s so large!” cried Jane.

“Yes. I rather think you will need my assistance in this case,” replied Emma, as sedately as she could manage.

Jane gestured to the footstool next to her. “Please do, Miss Woodhouse.”

Emma sat down, and reached for the lower half of his cock as Jane reached for the head. The stroked in unison. Frank was still in shock, but it seemed that, with a beautiful woman on each side, and nothing he could do about it, he had decided to enjoy himself. He relaxed as much as he was able, tilting his head back as he looked down on them at an angle.

“Now, Mr Churchill, this is your punishment, pray don’t get too comfortable.” said Jane, pertly. He frowned, confusedly, as if not understanding her meaning. The two women began to work his shaft, varying the speed and intensity, and it soon became clear that their work was paying off. Frank’s breathing became laboured and his back arched against his restraints as he closed his eyes, clearly enjoying the sensations. He gave a low moan and Emma knew he must be close to his release and indeed, only seconds later, he cried out as he reached the brink. The two women immediately halted. He looked down, alarmed at the sudden cessation. He opened his mouth, but no words came out, just a breathy pant to match the puzzled look on his face.

“We did warn you, Mr Churchill, that this was to be your punishment,” said Jane, coolly, reading his expression of frustration. “I think now would be a good time to catalogue some of your wrongdoings.” Frank looked completely baffled, as if there was only enough blood in his brain to perform the bare minimum duties, so Jane continued speaking as she and Emma started to gently rub his cock again.

“The first on the list, sir, is that you said some quite horrible things about me to Miss Woodhouse. You said that my hair looked dreadful at the Cole’s.” Frank cringed at the recollection, but Jane continued. “I will have you know that I spent at least an hour and a half on my hair that night. And I had no maidservant to help me. And I went to all that trouble just so that you might admire me.” She looked at him defiantly, a hint of fire in her eyes. She and Emma had still not stopped their stroking, and in fact had increased their speed.

He blinked in surprise at the odd juxtaposition of her words and actions, which at that moment seemed quite at odds. “Jane, love,” he sputtered, “I only made that comment because I couldn’t help looking at you all night. It was only misdirect Miss Woodhouse.” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His cock was now very engorged, and if Emma was right, he seemed to be close to climax again.

“So, you admit it was wrong of you to say such a thing?” asked Jane.

“Well, yes, but ---”

Jane cut him off. “ You admit that I looked very well that evening?”

“Y-yes! Very beautiful!” Frank was desperate at this point, and only, it seemed, a few strokes from completion again. Sweat beaded on his forehead.

“That’s very kind of you to say, but still perhaps too late,” she replied as she continued to knead him. His body spasmed, his breath held in anticipation of his climax. Just in time, Jane stopped stroking and firmly squeezed the tip of his cock before he could finish. Frank shuddered in distress, having been so close to the edge for a second time. To be teased once might have been fun, but twice meant the fun was losing its lustre.

“I’m sorry. Please,” he groaned.

“Whatever do you mean?” replied Jane, now looking like she was quite enjoying being in control.

“Please don’t stop!”

“We have no intention of stopping anytime soon,” she replied, serenely. “Do we, Miss Woodhouse?”

Emma shook her head, with a malevolent smirk. His begging was like music to Emma’s ears. “We certainly do not.”

A look of panic flashed across his face. They placed their hands back around his cock, and began stroking again. But this time he didn’t make the mistake of relaxing. He watched them, uneasy, but more aroused than he’d ever been.

“Mr Churchill, you just said that you were very afraid that your engagement with Miss Fairfax would be made public, or that people might suspect,” said Emma.

He nodded distractedly as the two women worked him in tandem.

She continued. “Why then, sir, may I ask, did you purchase her a piano forte, with no return address? Knowing that it would be the talk of the town?” asked Emma, determined that he would not be let off easy.

“I…” He stopped talking and groaned as Jane ran a slickened thumb across his frenulum. “I …uh… I wanted… to treat Jane… so that she would be able to play music… at home.” He panted from the effort of trying to concentrate on stringing an entire sentence together.

“Do you think it was right to let everyone believe that Mr Dixon sent it?”

He shook his head, his eyes screwed shut.

“I’m afraid I cannot hear you,” replied Emma.

“No!” he grunted. Jane enthusiastically worked the head of his cock. His thighs trembled as he once again neared his peak.

“I think that also deserves punishment.”

“No! please!”

But Emma and Jane once again denied him release. He cursed, and struggled at his restraints, and his chair creaked and teetered dangerously.

“Careful, Mr Churchill, you don’t want to tip your chair, and crack your pretty face open on the floor.” Emma’s tone was tart and full of mock concern.

He gritted his teeth, but realising that he had been bested, he lay back --panting, helpless, covered with a sheen of sweat.

“The reason that we must do this, Mr Churchill, is because you need to learn, so that in the future, you’ll be a good husband to Jane.

He nodded vigorously. “Please, I’ve learned my lesson. Please have mercy on me. I’m so close.”

Emma shook her head. “I’m sorry, but you have more punishment to take.” Jane looked almost sorry for him for a second, but the look was quickly replaced with one of steely resolve. The two women continued their tortuously slow strokes. He now took only a few seconds before his body tightened up again in preparation for climax.

It had not gone unnoticed by Emma. “Jane, I do believe he is close again.” Frank groaned, his face a picture of agony, while he frantically tried to thrust into their hands to increase the stimulation.

“That is not permitted, Frank, “ chided Emma. And once again they denied him and he slumped, frustrated and desperate against the chair. But the women did not stop their onslaught; again and again they drove him to the edge, each time taking quicker than the last. Sweat poured off his face and neck, and his chest visibly vibrated from his hammering heartbeat.

“Are you sorry for giving Jane the word “Dixon” in the alphabet game, purely to tease her?” asked Emma.

“Yes!”

“And flirting outrageously with Emma, when she had no idea of you being engaged to me?” Jane added.

“Yes, that was very wrong of me. I will never again flirt with a woman, other than you.” His voice sounded strangled.

Emma could not deny he was a sight for sore eyes: flushed, slick with sweat, his jaw slack and his head bowed in defeat. Beautiful. She felt that their work was complete.

“Jane,” she said “I think he has been punished long enough. You do with him as you will, but I think it only right that you take pity on him.” Jane nodded, smiling, as if a load had been lifted, and got up to sit on Frank’s lap, and he smiled in relief as she covered his face with kisses.

Emma left them in the sitting room, giving them some privacy. She returned a quarter of an hour later to find them curled up together on the settee together – Jane as smitten as ever and Frank looking like the cat who had gotten the cream. Clearly, Jane had worked her magic. Emma smiled and left them, closing the door behind her as she went. It was sure to be a few hours until her father arrived home-- the two lovers could remain together an hour more.

xxxxx

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments. Constructive criticism welcome.**


End file.
